


Some Sort of Angel

by bumblebear30



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebear30/pseuds/bumblebear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All about Patsy and Delia's relationship development. Very cute and mostly fluff for now!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic i've ever written so please leave any hints or tips! I drew inspiration from Littlelemonkeys 'Weeds into Wildflowers' story, so go give it a read because she and it are awesome.

Delia’s eyes burned as she hurried down the cobbled street, her feet occasionally catching on the uneven surface. She could hardly see as she scrunched her eyes even tighter together trying to hold back the flood of tears that were welling up like an overfull dam ready to burst. Her breath was catching in her throat making it even harder to not break down right where she was. _Not here_ she thought as she raised her left hand to steady herself against the bricked walls which surrounded her. She tried taking some deep breaths but the suppressed sobs were still there. Clenching her fists she raised her head up to the dark sky and held her breath. She closed her eyes intending to count to ten like her mam had taught her when she was little, but instead images of what she was trying to escape from appeared unbidden in her mind.

She had missed the last bus home after her shift and begun the drudging walk home on tired legs. “Just typical!” she muttered under her breath to no one in particular, the day had started with such high hopes with an undercurrent bubbling of excitement as Patsy had promised to take her to the pictures tonight and Delia had picked out her best looking outfit in preparation. Then just as her evening break ended a secretary had found her and said Patsy had left a message saying something else had come up and she wouldn’t be able to make it any more. Crestfallen the remainder of Delia’s shift had dragged, with unruly patients and obnoxious young doctors who thought they knew it all only making it worse. On top of it all she’d now missed the bus! Shaking her head at her own misfortune Delia continued the walk home, shrugging deeper into her navy coat trying to keep the wind off her. _I really ought to find a scarf_ , she thought, and that was when she heard the laugh.

It was a laugh she would recognise anywhere, it was the laugh which had haunted her dreams for months now, filling her with joy and a contented-ness she had not known before. It was hearing that laugh which had originally drawn her to Patsy, always so quick to smile, and such a smile at that, Delia had never heard Patsy’s full joyful pealing laugh until that one lucky fateful day when she had tried to find somewhere quiet to have a quick smoke behind the hospital. But why was Patsy laughing here? Now? Delia’s head shot up as she looked around. Finally she spotted her, Patsy, her Patsy or so Delia liked to think of her. The sight of her made Delia stop walking and her breath to hitch, already the bubbling excited feeling returning to her and the tribulations of the day forgotten.

Patsy was stood outside a café having a cigarette, the light escaping from the muted windows and doorway framed her perfectly, shining off her gorgeous red hair and giving her entire appearance an ethereal glow. She is so beautiful, Delia thought, indeed Patsy was dressed to the nines, her hair was down and she had on her fur coat under which Delia could glimpse her smart navy wool skirt and that cream silk blouse which hugged her figure so nicely, there was a cigarette on her lips and a smile in her sky-blue eyes. Delia began to raise her arm to wave, already a greeting on her tongue when Patsy turned to the man stood next to her, laughed at something he said, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Delia felt like she’d been kicked in the stomach, the unbridled happiness she had felt but moments before was gone, replaced by an aching hollowness. The greeting she had been ready to give was caught in her throat, which felt so tight and burning, like she needed to breathe but couldn’t remember how to. Her arm was still half raised as she stood watching them, unable to tear herself away. They were a good match, he was taller than Patsy and held himself with an easy confidence, his neatly cut blonde hair and smart dark grey suit made him very respectable looking indeed. Together with Patsy they could have easily graced the covers of some society magazine as the perfect couple. But what cut Delia most was the closeness and familiarity which was so apparent between them. She kissed his cheek. The bright red lips which had captivated Delia, tormented her in her dreams night after night and which had finally been pressed to her own aching lips for those few fleeting moments only a week before where now so easily given to him. She had kissed him! And now they were laughing as he tried to rub the red lipstick mark off of his face. They seemed to have eyes only for each other, talking so freely and looking so relaxed. The blond haired man smiled and went to tuck some stray flame red hair behind Patsy’s ear. It was the final straw for Delia. With a huge wrenching sob her body remembered its need to breathe. Her eyes were instantly tearing up but she desperately didn’t want to cry here on the street, not with them so near. Half blind she turned and hurriedly stumbled down the next road…

And that’s where she still stood, face tilted to the sky willing the hot bitter tears to stop, her fists so tightly clenched that her nails started to bite into the palm of her hand. _Oh you fool, Delia Busby, just because you thought of her that way, felt about her that way does not mean she felt that way about you!_ Delia tried to bottle up her feelings, she used to be able to do it so well, until, well until Patsy. _But she had kissed me back, hadn’t she_? Lost in her memories Delia tried to picture that day behind the hospital and the smile which had broken across Patsy’s face, but now the memory was twisted, it was his face that Patsy was smiling at, his kiss which made her smile. The hollowness which Delia felt was rapidly being filled with anger. Anger at Patsy, at the blond man, so much anger that she’d been dropped for him, she was meant to be with Patsy tonight! Most of all though Delia was angry at herself and at her feelings. The hurt and anger was enough to fuel Delia on her way home, but as soon as she was in her room alone she crawled under the covers of her bed, not worrying about how her clothes would be creased for work tomorrow, and cried her broken hearted tears into her pillow all night.

When the first few rays of sunshine crept through the window Delia had nothing left. An emotional shell empty of feeling. She resolved herself that what she and Patsy had shared obviously hadn’t meant the same to Patsy as it did to her. The best solution was to avoid her as much as possible for the foreseeable future, that shouldn’t be too hard, should it?

The next few days were awful, Delia was run off her feet each day and would still cry at night, what was worse is that she kept on seeing Patsy everywhere! At the end of a corridor, talking to a patient, on the way out for a cigarette. Delia was sure Patsy wasn’t usually around this much, actually she knew she wasn’t, she had always noticed when Patsy was around before… before that blond man. Delia felt a stab of anger as she walked around the side of the hospital, it cut through the emotional numbness which had begun to engulf her, sapping her energy. _God I need a smoke_ she thought, fumbling with the packet and matches as she walked she turned the last corner. And there she was, in her uniform but looking just as glamorous and beautiful as that night at the café. Pasty had her shoulders resting against the brick building and a cigarette held loosely in her hand. She faced the sun, eyes closed, drinking in its weak spring warmth. The shock of seeing her turned Delia’s hands to plates, and she dropped her box of matches. The rattle of them hitting the ground was enough to wake Patsy from her reverie, she looked over and saw Delia.

"Deels! There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to turn up to our spot!” Patsy’s face had lit up with the largest smile, her eyes spoke with such endearment that Delia stood frozen to the spot.  
“Delia, are you ok?” Patsy moved off the wall and started to step towards the smaller girl.  
“You look so pale, are you sure you are alright?’  
The smile had faded, quickly replaced by the look of concern which was now gracing Patsy’s features. Delia’s brain was overloaded, she couldn’t work out what was going on, Patsy seemed genuinely so pleased to see her, she’d called it their spot, she seemed to care, but then Delia’s mind flashed to her kissing that man’s cheek, laughing with him, him brushing her hair in place… 

“NO! Stop it.”  
All the anger and hurt fired renewed in Delia, she pulled herself up and looked right into Patsy’s shocked face.  
“You don’t get to smile at me that way, you don’t get to be concerned after –“. Her voice hitched and broke, it was enough to set her lower jaw trembling, turning away from Patsy she could feel the first burning tears building. _Not now, don’t let her see you cry_ Delia told herself.

“Deels,” Delia felt Patsy reach out and lay a hand on her arm, “Deels, I’m sorry I don’t know what I’ve done I-“  
“Ha,” Delia’s sad bitter bark of laughter cut Patsy off “I’m sure you don’t, but I do and I can’t, I can’t…”

“Is this about the other night?” Patsy’s question stopped Delia’s struggle to find the words, “I was so sorry to cancel on you but something else came up!” Patsy’s confusion and hurt was making her cheeks redden.

“Something?! More like someone! I _saw_ you Pats, yes look at you blush! I saw you with him, and I’m broken because,” her voice broke again, “because, well, because I wanted it to be me.” Delia finally turned to face the shocked red-headed woman again. Gazing into her troubled blue eyes Delia finally felt the burning jealousy melt away. She couldn’t keep the fierce anger up any longer, she hadn’t the energy.  
“I don’t want to make things complicated for you. I’ll go now, I think it is for the best,” her voice is softer, quieter even though her eyes are burning. “He looked nice,” the tears are there so Delia looks at her feet, “I hope you are happy”.

The first tear escaped, trailing a path down her soft cheek, so Delia turned her face away, making ready to turn back into the hospital. She had finally accepted that she was so angry because she was jealous, she was jealous because she loved Patsy and it wasn’t fair to hate her because she didn’t feel the same. All they had shared were conversations and smokes during break times, and that one day there had been those kisses but that didn’t matter now.

That’s when she felt Patsy’s strong hand clasp her upper arm and turn her back to face her.  
“Pats, please don’t,” Delia was torn, she wanted to run as far away as possible and sob he heart out once more, but she didn’t have the energy, she wanted to be there, with Patsy, with Patsy holding her and brushing away her tears. With one hand still on Delia’s arm, Patsy used the other to cup Delia’s cheek. The small welsh girl seemed to melt into her hand, turning her face into Patsy’s palm trying to hide her tears. Silently Patsy stepped in closer and used her thumb to wipe away the tear which rolled down Delia’s cheek. Her hands were cold from being outside and acted like a balm to Delia’s flushed skin, she had imagined Patsy’s hands so many times, craved her touch so much that Delia had not the strength to turn away, she wanted to be held there.

“Oh Delia,” Patsy could feel the smaller woman tremble. “I am happy,” Delia felt her stomach sink even further, but then Patsy leant forward and kissed away the next tear that had appeared.

Her heart nearly imploded, she was so confused.

“Deels, please, can you open your eyes?” Patsy’s tone was firm but pleading. Delia opened her eyes, Patsy was so close she filled her whole vision, she was her whole world in that moment. “I’m happy because I have found you.” Patsy kissed another tear away, oh how glorious those soft lips felt against Delia’s skin, how comforting those hands that held her were, so strong, she needed their strength to keep her upright right now, her emotions were all over the place.  
“I’m so sorry about the other day, I wanted to explain and make it up to you but I couldn’t find you the next day” Patsy was continuing to talk, Delia could only look at her lips, and marvel as they changed shape for each sound, she was hearing Patsy but not really taking in what she said.  
“But the man?” Delia’s voice was so raw she almost had to croak out the question. She didn’t want to ruin this moment.  
“Rob? He’s my cousin.” Delia hiccupped a sob of frustration, so much relief was coursing through her body she simply buried her face under Patsy’s chin. Embracing her tighter Pasty continued, “We grew up together after the war. He’s in the forces and was stopping in London for one night, he just turned up at Nonnatus! I was all dressed up ready to go to the cinema with you,” Patsy kissed the top of Delia’s head. “I had to get Trixie to phone to explain, evidently not very well, I’m so sorry you thought I was –“

Delia couldn’t resist any more, she captured Patsy’s mesmerising lips in a kiss, Patsy’s initial surprise at the interruption quickly gave way. Leaning into the kiss with Delia, she wrapped her arms around her waist as Delia threw hers around Patsy’s neck. They kissed as long as air supply would allow. Finally breaking apart and resting their foreheads together.  
“Pats, I’m the one who is sorry, I guess I just, I just can’t believe this is all happening and wondered if it was all in my head”. Patsy smiled one of her most endearing smiles, the one that shines through her eyes and gives Delia that happy bubbling excited feeling in her stomach.  
“I can certifiably tell you that is not the case Miss Busby,” said Patsy in her best nurse’s voice before planting a quick but meaningful kiss on Delia’s still trembling lips. Delia smiled, there was so much emotion and so many questions and so many new sensations going on she didn’t know quite what to do. What she did know is that she was in Patsy’s arms and she was happy, not only that, but Patsy said she was happy too and not much else in the world mattered right now, apart from the feel of those soft lips against her own once again.

“Look shall we start again?” Delia looked at Patsy beseechingly.  
“Of course, on two conditions,” Patsy was still smiling, so Delia wasn’t too worried, there even seemed a hint of mischievousness about her.  
“Two?”  
“Yes, number one, you never ever try to avoid me again, I’ve run myself ragged trying to catch you, and spent so much time out here my blisters have probably frozen, and two, you agree to come to the pictures with me tonight.” Delia smiled up at her Patsy, the playfulness did not hide the sincerity of her words, reaching up on her tip toes Delia gently kissed Patsy’s lips one more time.  
“I’ll see you at 7:30 then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia finally get to go to the pictures.

At 7:30 on the dot Delia heard the knock at her door. She made herself wait a second and then skipped over, opening it with a flourish. “Hello Pats,” the greeting was innocuous enough but the smile and exuberance which emanated from Delia meant Patsy understood how happy and excited she was to see her. “Right on time I see, do come in for a moment whilst I get my coat.” The latter comment was said a little louder than perhaps necessary but the nurses home was quite busy at that time with people bustling about the corridor. Giving Delia a little knowing look Patsy stepped in and closed the door softly.

Patsy turned to face Delia, noting that her coat was already laid out nearby, she looked at it, then back to Delia, raising her eyebrow teasingly. “Oh Pats I’m sorry I just got nervous and wanted to talk to you before we went to the pictures but some people round here can be downright nosy.”  
Patsy gave a little chuckle, “That’s ok Deels, it gives me a chance to warm up.”  
“Has it gotten very cold?” Delia asked, worriedly looking down at her white blue-dotted dress, it wasn’t really the warmest thing she had but it had always drawn lots of compliments and she had wanted to impress Patsy.  
“No, not particularly!” Patsy seemed a little embarrassed, “I didn’t want to be late so caught the early bus, I’ve been stood out on the pier for twenty minutes and it’s a bit breezier round there!”  
The admission made Delia laugh and set her at ease, obviously Patsy was as keen to impress as she was.  
“So I’ll be ok in this?” Delia asked a little coyly and she swished the skirt of her dress around. Patsy tilted her head and looked Delia right in the eyes, “Absolutely perfect,” she said softly, a smile playing on her lips.

The comment had sent Delia’s heart racing, the way Patsy had looked at her had given her butterflies and she was sure Patsy hadn’t been talking just about the dress. Holding Patsy’s gaze neither of them moved, it was as if Delia had forgotten how to, she was mesmerised by the bright blue eyes looking straight into hers. The silence between them was roaring in Delia’s ears, she could physically feel the attraction between them drawing her closer to Patsy but didn’t want to move in case it ended the amazing way she felt. Eventually Patsy cleared her throat and looked at her shoes before shooting Delia a quick extra-large smile.  
“You said you wanted to talk about something? I’m assuming it wasn’t about the weather?”  
“What? Oh right, yes,” Delia shook her head lightly trying to clear her thoughts, why was it whenever Patsy smiled at her like that she couldn’t get a simple sentence formed in her head! “I just wanted to make sure you were ok with, with this, I mean…” Delia shifted her weight nervously onto her back foot, _get a grip Deels, you’ve spent years working in hospitals dealing with horrible injuries and have never been this flustered_ ’ “With us?” she got the words out but had to look away from Patsy’s pretty face to do it, gesturing limply with her hands as she didn’t know what to do with the rest of her body.

Sighing Patsy sat down on the edge of Delia’s bed with the smaller girl still stood a little way off by the dresser. “Of course I’m ok with us Deels,” Patsy paused as she straightened an imaginary crease in her skirt before looking back up to Delia, “I think you are really rather wonderful you know, and that’s all that matters to me. Yes we may have to be a bit careful outside but I can if you can.” She smiles and stands, picking up Delia’s coat from where it was lain out she crossed the room to where Delia is stood with a big relieved smile once more across her face. “Now can we please get your coat on, otherwise we’ll miss the start of the film and Trixie and Barb wanted a full report on _Room at the Top_ , they have quite the crush on Laurence Harvey although I really don’t see why.”

“Yes of course” Delia let Patsy hold the jacket as she slipped into it, turning around she caught Patsy’s hands and held them close to her, “I’m sorry Pats, it’s just I’ve never done this before.”  
“Never gone to the pictures?! My dear I’m sure even Pembrokeshire has a cinema!” Patsy couldn’t help but tease her, Delia knew how Patsy loved to smile and laugh.  
“Oh don’t be so silly, of course it does, I was meaning going to the pictures with” Delia felt herself blush “with someone special.” She gave Patsy’s hands a squeeze and looked into her eyes once more. Patsy felt her heart melt, she raised Delia’s hand to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss, never breaking eye contact.  
“Well I haven’t either Deels, so at least we’re doing it together.”

Delia felt so happy she thought she was going to burst, “Together,” she repeated, “I like the sound of that.” She could hardly speak for smiling so much.  
“Good, because now we really must dash!”  
Delia let out a little laugh and scooped up her handbag, she had her hand on the door-handle and was about to open it when Patsy quickly ducked her head and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist, I like being your ‘someone special’.”

Beaming the two of them stepped into the corridor. It was the hardest thing for Delia to not take Patsy’s hand once more as they walked briskly out of the nurse’s home and made their way to the cinema. Patsy’s longer legs meant Delia had to hurry to keep up with her as she strode confidently down the road. Watching a determined Patsy was like watching a force of nature, Delia loved the power and authority which Patsy could emanate when she was in full flight. _Particularly when she is in uniform_ ,’ Delia felt the colour on her cheeks rise again, surprising herself with thoughts like that just wouldn’t do, not right now anyway!

Finally they made it to the cinema, Delia was a little out of breath and Patsy teased her commenting on the rosiness of her cheeks. As Patsy turned to get them their two tickets Delia smiled at her back, _Maybe one day I can let you know what actually made me so out of breath!_. Patsy turned back triumphantly waving two tickets, “And just what are you smirking at?” she gave Delia her best Sister Evangelina look.  
“Oh nothing to bother yourself about” quipped Delia back smiling cheekily, her response seemed to please Patsy whose eyes flashed and smouldered as her right eyebrow lifted just a little. With the smirk on her face Delia primly plucked her ticket out of Patsy’s outstretched hand and walked into the cinema. _I really could get used to this_  she thought, she loved Patsy’s eyes, they were so expressive, always revealing her emotions, at least so it seemed to Delia,  and when they darkened like that, with that almost hungry look, well it sent electric shivers down Delia’s spine.

As they were late the only tickets left were at the back of the theatre, the lights were already dimmed as they snuck in. They settled into their seats as quickly and as quietly as they could, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. The room was warm, the darkness and smoke from a few cigarettes made the atmosphere even cosier. The film started and Delia looked around her, they seemed to have been the last people in and nobody else was in their row or behind them. She could sense Patsy’s proximity, that same now familiar pull from the middle of her body drawing her towards the tall redhead. She could smell Patsy’s scent, that lovely mix of her perfume and bleach. There was a comforting familiarity in it that Delia loved. It was so unique. It was so Patsy.

Sighing deeply Delia tried to concentrate on the film but she was exhausted after the week of emotional turmoil she had gone through. Also Patsy’s proximity was so distracting. Delia started to fidget about, trying to get more comfortable so she could focus on the film but her mind’s eye kept drifting to that look Patsy had given her just before she took her ticket. It did not help settle her for some reason. In shifting about Delia accidently nudged her handbag over so leaned over to set it right, sitting back up she caught Patsy looking at her quizzically, trying to enquire with her eyes if everything was ok. Giving her a quick reassuring smile Delia rested back into her seat and tried to follow the film, but within five minutes again she was wriggling in her seat trying to fight the urge to move closer to Patsy once again. Delia thought she would go crazy, how had this ever seemed a good idea! She craved to touch Patsy and reassure herself that after all the upset she was really here, with Patsy, who had kissed her and held her so tightly. Only this morning Delia had been determined to never see her again, and yet here they were, together, actually _together_.

Delia was lost in these thoughts when she felt a familiar warm soft hand take hers. The initial contact caught her off-guard, and she looked over at Patsy who seemed to still be absorbed in watching the film. In the light of the screen though Delia saw the striking blue eyes quickly glance her way and a smile tug at Patsy’s lips as she brought Delia’s hand into her lap and covered it with both of her own. Giving Delia another smile Patsy returned her attention to the film. Delia instantly settled, she adored Patsy’s hands and the comfort that they brought her allowed her to relax. The darkness of the cinema kept them safe and the film itself was popular enough that people were focussed on it and not their surroundings. Sighing with content Delia felt the tension ebb from her tired body, she was so happy. The little bit of contact with Patsy was enough to soothe the agitation which had been building inside her.

Patsy’s thumb started making little circles across the palm of Delia’s hand, all the while Pasty continued to watch the film as if nothing else were going on. Delia could have purred with pleasure, the rhythm and softness felt so right, as if they had been doing it for a lifetime. Patsy’s hands turned Delia’s hand over and her fingers now gently traced the lines of her palm, it was almost as if Patsy was trying to commit them to memory the way they she kept retracing them again and again. Normally Delia would have found this extremely ticklish and wouldn’t have been able to stand more than a few seconds, but right then it was the most blissful and romantic thing that had ever happened to her. As quietly and slowly as she could manage she lowered her head to Patsy’s shoulder. She felt Patsy stiffen and immediately stop any movement, even breathing. Delia held her breath too, willing it to be ok. Delia saw Patsy take a look around, then another. Slowly taking a deep breath Delia felt Patsy relax beneath her and after a quick squeeze on her captured hand the examination of its contours continued.

Delia was in absolute bliss, she could feel her Patsy breathing and faintly hear her heart beating, and at quite a rate it was too! As the minutes passed without incident Delia could hear it slow, finally reaching a constant pace which was still a little on the high side. Smiling to herself Delia realised this was probably due to her, knowing she had such an effect on Patsy made her feel wonderful. As she sat their resting her tired head on Patsy as she traced soothing unknown patterns onto her hand Delia couldn’t help but close her eyes and drink it all in; Patsy’s scent, her warmth, her heartbeat, the pressure of their arms and hands pressed together. It was intoxicating.

She could have stayed there all night but as the film started to draw to a close she felt Patsy move a little. She gave Delia’s hand one last comforting squeeze before letting it go. Sighing at her bliss coming to an end Delia opened her eyes, she gave Patsy’s shoulder the smallest of kisses as she raised her head from it.

The film ended and the audience started to file out, the two women joined the throng and were soon engulfed in the buzz and chatter of people as they made their way out. Stood in the foyer Delia momentarily lost Patsy. “There you are,” Patsy admonished her as she wriggled back through the crowd, “Come one then, stop looking like a lost puppy!” Laughing they made their way onto the street and started retracing their route to the nurse’s home, this time at a much more sedate pace, both wanting to eke out as many moments as possible.  
“So what did you make of the film then?” Patsy’s question caught Delia off guard, she looked up and saw the twinkle in Patsy’s eye. Delia gave a sheepish laugh and nudged Patsy with her elbow good naturedly, “Didn’t really follow it if I’m honest, somebody kept on distracting me.”  
“Distracting you!” Patsy’s incredulity meant she spoke louder than intended, causing Delia to laugh again, she was nearly always laughing or smiling around Patsy, it made her so happy. Patsy came in closer, bumping arms with Delia.  
“I was the one who had the fidgeting neighbour! All that tossing around, honestly I couldn’t follow two words that that nice Mr Harvey said.” Patsy spoke more quietly now “If I hadn’t stepped in I think you would have burned a hole in that seat.”  
“Well aren’t I lucky you were there to rescue me!” Delia’s cheek made Patsy smile, she looped her arm through Delia’s as they walked.  
“In all honesty though I don’t know what to tell Trixie and Barb, I couldn’t understand what all the fuss was over.”  
“We’ll have to find something more engaging to do next time won’t we, can’t have you getting bored spending time with me already.”  
Patsy stopped and turned to Delia, “I could never get bored of you,” she spoke quietly and earnestly, Delia felt the emotion in the words, “And as to ‘next time’, I want to do this properly Deels, as properly as we can at least.”

Delia looked deep into Patsy’s entreating eyes, “I know Pats,” was all she said, it was all that needed to be said, both of them knew that what they were feeling couldn’t be expressed in words, particularly out in the open like this in the middle of the street. With a gentle tug on their still linked arms Delia got them walking again. All too soon they were approaching the nurse’s home. They stopped still a little way away from it in the darkness between two street-lights.  
“So then, what’s the ‘proper’ thing to do right now?” Delia teased Patsy, she was becoming much more confident in doing so, she loved how Patsy would rise to it good naturedly or quip back making Delia laugh.  
“I believe the ‘done’ thing is that you thank me for a wonderful evening and I ask if you would like to do it again sometime.”  
“Well then, thank you for a wonderful evening Pats, I really enjoyed myself.”  
“You are more than welcome Deels, we could always do it again sometime if you’d like?”  
Delia smiled and closed the distance between them, “I would like very much to.” The two of them stood gazing at each other, chests rising and falling, their breaths starting to mist as the cold set in. Patsy finally broke the gaze, glancing to her left and right. Satisfied they were alone she leaned forward and kissed Delia on the cheek lingering a little longer than was strictly necessary, “Goodnight Deels,” she said quietly as she took a little step back.

Delia’s eyes sought out Patsy’s, holding her gaze she tried to say all the things she couldn’t put into words, to let Patsy know how perfect the night had been,  how perfect Patsy had been and how amazing being with her made Delia feel. She tried to pour all of the emotion she felt into her next words, “Goodnight Pats, until next time.”  
  
Patsy understood the power of the look Delia gave her, and the intensity of the words. She took one last gaze at Delia, trying to remember as many details as possible, with a quick flashing smile Patsy turned and made her way back to Nonnatus. Delia watched her go for as long as possible, the cold was starting to get to her though so she walked the last few steps home, only casting one look back over shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the woman she knew she loved and who loved her back.


	3. Patsy finds Delia in a linen cupboard....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia is tidying away the linen cupboard when Patsy turns up

A whole week had passed since the wonderful trip to the cinema and Delia felt like she had been walking on the clouds ever since. People had noticed how happy she was, some even quizzing her if it was because she’d met a man. Delia had always giggled at those comments, ‘ _If only they knew,’_ she sometimes thought to herself, _‘Would they be so happy and inquisitive then?’._ Still it didn’t particularly bother her because she had her Patsy and for the first time in as long as she could remember she didn’t feel lonely. The relief of knowing she wasn’t alone felt as if a huge weight which she hadn’t even known had been pressing on her chest had been thrown off: she wanted to skip everywhere, to dance under the stars all night; lights seemed brighter, music richer and more powerful. It was a revelation as if seeing everything in its true form for the first time. More than anything though Delia wanted to kiss Patsy’s lips again. The thought of kissing made Delia close her eyes and sigh in contentment, it had felt so right being in Patsy’s arms and feeling their lips pressed together, the way it made her feel was, well, incredible. Even the busy hours at work couldn’t dent her mood. She was there now, tidying the linen cupboard: a monotonous job which was normally for juniors but this current batch of young nurses kept on making such a mess of it! Delia had taken it upon herself to get it ship shape before Matron discovered it and put everyone on report.

“Deels, there you are! Didn’t expect to find you here?” Delia spun around and the sound of Patsy’s voice and gave her the biggest smile she had. “Why’s that?” She asked cheekily, “Were you expecting someone else to meet you here, away from prying eyes?”  Patsy laughed and placed the box she was carrying on a shelf, she opened her arms to Delia, “Don’t be ridiculous, I have eyes only for you.” Delia put down the bed sheet she had been folding and bounded into the hug, making Patsy have to take a little step backwards. “Oh I know Pats” Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s waist and laid her head against the soft roughness of her coat, she took a deep breath and felt completely at peace. “I missed you” she said quietly. Patsy kissed the top of her head lightly, taking care to avoid Delia’s white nurses’ hat, “I can tell!” She gave Delia an extra little squeeze “I would’ve been by sooner but the babies of Poplar haven’t quite learnt the art of timing yet”  
“How very inconsiderate of them” Delia laughed, “So how did you manage to finally get away?”  
“I volunteered to deliver the urine samples” Patsy motioned to the box she had placed down earlier, “Whoever says nursing is glamorous clearly hasn’t ever had to ride a bike over cobbles with that lot clinking together, only last week Trixie had a vial break on her.”  
Delia giggled at how Patsy’s nose had scrunched up in disgust, her face really was so expressive, Delia could happily spend an entire day just watching her.

“Actually I really better get them to the labs,” Patsy looked down and saw the disappointment flash across Delia’s face. “I wish I could stay longer, it is so nice to be alone with you and I do so love the smell of fresh linen.” A genuine smile lit up Delia’s features, she was still being held in Patsy’s arms and an idea that had been taking shape in her head finally all came together.  
“Pats,” Delia’s tone was questioning but hinted at mischief, Patsy looked down into her eyes, “Remember how you said we would do this properly, as properly as we could?” Delia bit her lower lip and pressed herself a little tighter against Patsy’s body, never breaking eye contact as Patsy’s expression switched from enquiring to confused. Then as she started to realise what Delia might be getting at Patsy’s eyes darkened, just like they had outside of the pictures, and Delia could feel Patsy’s chest rise as she took a deep breath.  
“Well I was just wondering what the _proper_ etiquette for being alone in a linen cupboard was?” Delia’s voice was all innocence but her body language spoke volumes, she had dropped one arm a little lower around Patsy’s waist, pulling her hips in a little tighter, as her other hand started to make its way further up Patsy’s back. Delia’s heart was going a hundred miles an hour, she had no idea where this control and confidence had come from, she had never been so forward in her life and hoped she hadn’t misread Patsy’s reactions: the darkening of her eyes, the way her lips had parted just slightly and how her breathing had become so shallow and quick, these were good signs right? _‘No point in stopping now’._

Delia raised herself on her tip toes slowly, she swallowed hard as her eyes passed by Patsy’s collar, just enough of her neck was exposed to make Delia’s heart lurch. She wanted kiss it, that bit right under the corner of Patsy’s jaw where Delia knew she dabbed her perfume. But she had another destination in mind. She paused as their lips drew level, “I mean, you did close the door, didn’t you?” she whispered the words, a huskiness in her voice she’d never known before. Patsy’s eyes were wide and never left Delia’s as she gave the smallest of nods. It was all that Delia needed, she leant in quickly and pressed her lips against Patsy’s with a gentle urgency, the hand which she had had snaking up Patsy’s back was now at the top of her neck, gently holding Patsy’s head as the tips of Delia’s fingers became entangled in her red hair. Delia kept her eyes open for the briefest of moments, seeing pleasure break across Patsy’s face was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. Smiling into the kiss Delia closed her eyes and simply revelled in the moment.

Delia could feel Patsy’s breath tickle her cheek as she exhaled through her nose, she wasn’t sure but she could have sworn she heard a little moan escape from the taller woman as their lips broke apart for the briefest of seconds, before coming crashing back together. Delia’s attention suddenly focussed on the fact that Patsy’s arms were moving up her body, it was such a wonderful sensation. She felt her blood pounding in her ears as Patsy’s hand captured her face, her thumb running across Delia’s cheekbone as the other came behind the crown of her head and gently gripped her black hair. Delia’s senses were overloaded, her body felt like it was on fire her mind couldn’t cope with the intensity of she was feeling, there was so much to focus on: the heat of Patsy’s face against hers, the soft power of her lips, the coolness of her hand, the sensations of their bodies pressed together, the smell of her perfume and that trace of bleach blending with the scent of fresh linen was powerful. Eventually Delia had to break the kiss; the lack of air and bombardment of sensation and emotion was making her dizzy. She rested her forehead against Patsy who was breathing hard, cheeks flushed and her eyes alight with a fire which matched her hair.

They held each other like that for what seemed like forever, gazing intensely into each other’s’ eyes. Finally Patsy recovered enough to form words: “That definitely was not the _proper_ thing to do Deels.” The mock sternness in Patsy’s voice made Delia giggle. “But I shall forgive you this time because that was –“ Patsy looked away up to her right as she searched for the right words. “Breath-taking?” chipped in Delia. Looking back at Delia Patsy smiled, “Yes, breath-taking.” Delia was glowing with happiness and her eyes roamed across Patsy’s face as she tried to drink it all in, Patsy was doing the same but gave a little start as she noticed the time on the little watch clipped to Delia’s uniform.

“Crikey someone will be looking for me, I really must get these along,” Breaking away from Patsy was hard but Delia, having checked the time too, was now worried that someone would burst into the linen cupboard and find them tangled up together.

Patsy was fussing with her coat and maroon hat, trying to straighten it on her head where Delia so obviously disturbed it. Stepping over Delia reached up and straightened it, she then pressed flat Patsy’s collar and brushed some lint away from her shoulders. “There you go, all respectable again.” She teased.  
“More than I can say about you” Patsy quipped back smiling endearingly, she glanced meaningfully at Delia’s head “I may have messed your hair up a little...”

“I think I’ll cope,” Delia couldn’t help but giggle as she remembered Patsy’s hand in her hair, she had been gentle but Delia had definitely felt the desperation and slight break in the control which Patsy normally exhibited.

Patsy picked up her box of urine samples and backed towards the door, “Are you free Saturday?” Patsy’s question broke through Delia’s memory.  
“As free as a bird.”  
“Good, lets go out and do something, I’ll meet you at yours say around 10?”  
Delia nodded her agreement. Patsy gave her once last look, standing there surrounded by linen with her hair tousled and hat askew Delia felt herself blush.  
“Bye Deels, see you Saturday.”

With that Patsy quickly glanced around the door and seeing the corridor was free slipped away. Delia gave a huge sigh as the door clicked back shut. “Bye Pats,” she whispered to herself. Her hand went to her hair as she remembered the feel of Patsy’s hand there once more. She quickly started to try and get it back in place. It really would set the gossip mill going if someone found her coming out of the linen cupboard looking so flushed and her hair so tousled. It would be best to avoid such scrutiny, particularly if she was going out again so soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy spend more time together

Patsy turned up at the agreed hour, looking fantastic in some green slacks and a cream blouse. After a brief kiss on the cheek in greeting and a look into each other’s eyes that lingered as their hands touched, they made their way to a café. They were able to get a table tucked away in the corner and Delia was excited by the jukebox she spotted, it held a great many of her favourite songs and she dearly loved music, and dancing too.

It felt slightly odd at first, or at least Delia thought so. That kiss in the linen cupboard where the passion and desire between them had been so palpable, expressed so freely, had had been so liberating for Delia. She felt like she had caught a true glimpse of the real Patsy in those moments, the strong walls she’d built up to create the infamous ‘Nurse Mount’ façade had cracked ever so briefly, and Delia had enjoyed it. Yet here they were now, not even able to touch each other so conscious of the fact who they were and what they felt would not be acceptable to society. It was as if Patsy was taking extreme measures though. Delia had lost count the number of times she’d seen two female friends huddled close together talking conspiratorially, nobody ever seemed to care that they brought their chairs closer together and giggled like schoolchildren. So why was Patsy always adjusting her body position just so, always being so ‘correct’?

Patsy was talking to her, telling her some story about Fred the handy-man’s most recent escapade, something to do with him getting his foot stuck in a tin of paint and scaring some of the nuns, particularly an older one – a Sister Monica Joan. Delia could see how it was all so amusing but without knowing these people it didn’t tickle her quite the same as it seemed to for Patsy. Patsy had just begun to explain how Sister Monica Joan had got her revenge by raiding Fred’s secret biscuit stash in his shed – Delia was a little taken aback about the thought of a vengeful-biscuit-stealing-nun, ‘ _Weren’t nuns meant to be forgiving and giving sort of people?_ ’ – when she interrupted Patsy.  
“Pats.” Patsy stopped talking and really looked at Delia who was gazing at her a little sternly, it caused Patsy to slip momentarily out of the well-rehearsed pattern of social interaction.  
“Is something wrong?” There it was! That flash of concern and leaning in, that was the Patsy Delia knew. The way her eyes immediately roved over all of Delia as if to immediately jump up and protect her. Yes, there was her Patsy.  
“No, no I’m quite fine,” Patsy immediately rested back in her seat and cast a quick furtive look around, almost as if her moving a couple of inches must’ve broadcast to everyone their true feelings for each other.

“Its just that I realised something a moment ago,” Delia smiled a little now, trying to reassure Patsy, “I realised I don’t actually know you, your story, your life. You tell the most wonderful tales about these people but I don’t know them.” Patsy had opened her mouth but Delia continued cutting her off, “And I want to, Pats, I want to be a part of your life.”

Delia continued to smile warmly, willing Patsy to relax and see the genuineness of her words. Patsy remained quiet however and took another sip of her coffee. Setting it down formally she looked into at Delia’s entreating eyes, she held herself for a moment longer before sighing and smiling gently  
“Deels you and I have known each other for years...”  
Again Delia cut her off, “Well actually I’ve only known ‘Nurse Mount’ for several years” Delia’s attempt at a prim English accent made Patsy chuckle. “I only really met ‘Patsy’ a couple of months back and now that I’ve discovered the true Patience Mount…” Delia couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow and give Patsy a particularly knowing look, causing Patsy to duck her head and drink her coffee to hide her blushing cheeks, “I’ve found that I really do like her.” The last comment caused Patsy to smile self-consciously. “And I would like to know her properly!”

Delia saw the quick smirk that flashed across Patsy’s face, it was followed by her sitting back into her seat and re-crossing her legs as she gazed at Delia. ‘ _I bet she’s thinking about my last attempt to bring up propriety.’_ Delia thought to herself, smiling inwardly as she sipped her cooling drink.

“I’m not expecting a full divulgement right this minute.” she spoke a little more quietly and softly, once again trying to reassure Patsy. “But I would like us to talk, not about every-day mundane things like the weather, and not even about your deepest darkest secrets,” a playful twinkle in Patsy’s eyes stirred something in Delia ‘ _Well, not yet at least’_. “But things like what’s your favourite colour?! How do you take your tea? Have you ever gone to Wales? What are your favourite flowers?” Delia paused to take a deep breath, gazing at Patsy with an inquisitive wonder in her eyes. Patsy was smiling now, caught up in the enthusiasm which emanated from Delia.

“Okay I understand,” Delia gave a triumphant happy smile, “And to answer, I like red but also green, and blue too actually” Patsy laughed at herself, “I take tea with milk and one sugar, and no, I have never had the pleasure of going to Wales, although I suspect you will be more than able to convince me that I’ve missed out on that front.” The two women were both relaxed now, huge smiles across their faces. Delia was so much happier, once again she felt that strong connection with Patsy as the conversation finally flowed easily between them.

“Now flowers…” Patsy tilted her head thoughtfully, “Flowers are a hard one, I like so many different ones… I feel like I have a favourite flowers for different moments or events, like spring for example, I love snowdrops because of what they symbolise, in early summer I prefer sweet pea as they smell so lovely but then I also love lilies, carnations, roses, daisies, irises…” Patsy was waved one of her hands to indicate the list went on. “Go on then, your turn!”

Delia was momentarily speechless, she had become so enraptured, caught up in Patsy’s elegance and animation that part of her hadn’t even registered Patsy had asked her a question. Finding Patsy still looking at her expectantly, a small chuckle tugging at the sides of her lips as she gracefully took a drag on a cigarette, Delia swallowed: “I like Daffodils best.” She raised her hand stopping Patsy from making the comment she knew was coming, “No, not just because I’m welsh!” They laughed at each other before Delia continued, “It’s like they are little bursts of sunshine, so vibrant and warming, they make me feel happy.” Delia felt a little embarrassed and looked down. “I meant have you ever seen a sad bunch of fresh daffodils?” Patsy tilted her head and smiled endearingly, “I can’t say that I have, no.”  
“It is also that they are everywhere, and when you see banks of them, as far as your eye can see, all this brilliant yellow glowing in the fields, it’s so beautiful. And I get the same feeling now every time I see them, even if it is only one or two at the side of the road.”  

Patsy gave that smile which she did whenever she found something particularly charming, before becoming more thoughtful. “Do you miss being home?”  
“I do and I don’t, I miss my family but then I also enjoy the freedom that being in London gives,” ‘ _For fairly obvious reasons_ ’ Delia thought to herself as she gave Patsy a quick look up and down making the redhead blush once again, Delia adored how easily she could make Patsy blush. “I do miss the greenness though, fresh grass, trees, the birds chirping away. You should see Pembrokeshire when the sun is shining Pats, it is so lovely! You don’t get so much of that in the East End."  
Patsy sighed "Yes, I suppose you don’t” Suddenly her eyes had sparkled “Come on, I’ve got an idea.”

Patsy had scooped up her coat and was heading for the door before Delia could question her, she had to hurry to catch up with her. “Where are we going?” Patsy just gave a teasing smile, “It’s a surprise, do you trust me?”  
“Of course I trust you, I just like to know where we are going!” Delia laughed as Patsy tapped the side of her nose: “Patience is a virtue don’t you know?!” The joke had them both in stitches of giggles as Patsy led the way to the underground.

They made their way through the thronging mass of people, Patsy weaving her way elegantly through them all. She insisted on buying the tickets to the mystery destination and refused to let Delia see them. The station was busy so Patsy reached behind her and gripped Delia’s hand to make sure she didn’t get lost. The contact added to Delia’s excitement as they boarded a crowded carriage where they were pushed close together by the sheer number of people. Delia found her cheek pressed against the crook of Patsy shoulder and chest, the top of her head nestling almost perfectly under Patsy’s chin. Her hand was still held in Patsy’s and Delia gave it a squeeze. Patsy looked down and smiled radiantly. Delia used the rocking motion of the carriage to take a step and press herself tighter against Patsy. Neither of them dared to speak but Delia noticed Patsy’s breathing becoming uneven as her eyes bored into Delia’s making them oblivious to the rest of the world. They almost missed their stop, with Patsy only noticing where they were as the conductor blew his whistle. They made a dramatic leap for the doors and out of the carriage, attracting more than a few disapproving tuts and glares. The two of them simply giggled even more and Patsy once again led Delia by her hand as they weaved their way through to another platform and onto a different train.

This one was less busy and Delia felt her heart constrict when Patsy let go off her hand. She cheered up immediately though when Patsy found a seat for them and patted the space next to her indicating Delia should sit. She did so gladly and the two passed the remainder of the journey talking in slightly hushed tones.  
“Do you often do this?” Delia’s question caught Patsy off-guard.  
“Do what exactly?”  
“Suddenly take these notions to run off onto a train for the day.” Delia smiled through her words showing Patsy that she was just teasing her.  
Patsy laughed, that full throated gleeful peel which Delia knew and loved so well. “Actually I did exactly that my first week at Nonnatus! The nuns were so worried they alerted the police and called all the hospitals bless them.”  
“Good gracious?! Whatever were you doing?”  
Patsy smiled at the genuine shock on Delia’s face, “I took myself off to Liverpool,” She saw the shock and confusion deepen on Delia’s face. “I needed a very specific new American medication for a patient on my district rounds. “ Immediately Delia’s face softened as her heart melted, Patsy cared so much about everyone, ‘ _She really is some sort of angel’_.  
“And Liverpool was the only place that had it, it all happened back when that blasted postal strike was on, if I didn’t go then that poor man would never have got it in time.”  
“And what was your reward for such gallant heroism?” Delia smiled even wider as Patsy blushed at the compliment.  
“Well actually, Sister Evangelina ran me a hot bath.” Delia hadn’t expected this response and her laugh was loud and genuine.  
“They spoil you rotten do those nuns!”  
“They do not! There is hardly ever any cake around.” Patsy exclaimed in mock affront.  
“I’m not always so fond of cake you know,” Delia mused, Patsy just chortled at her.

They were coming into another station and Patsy stood and beckoned Delia to do so too, “Come on then, one more to go!”  
“Another train?! Are you trying to get us lost!?”  
“I used to come by this way all the time, I know exactly where we are thank you very much,” Patsy was in Nurse Mount mode again. “Besides I thought you agreed to trust me?” The twinkle in Patsy’s eyes stirred something inside Delia. Emboldened she attempted to swagger past Patsy.  
“Erm Deels…” Delia spun around primly.  
“We are going this way….” Patsy could hardly contain the laughter from bubbling out as she pointed the opposite way, oh how Delia loved to hear her laugh! Delia gave an exaggerated huff and stalked past Patsy who was still stood on the same spot. She only made it a few more steps before turning around, catching Patsy’s eye and bursting into laughter once more. Still smiling Patsy linked their arms together and led them to the correct train.

 It was only a few stops along on the last train and Delia finally started to figure out where they were going. “Regent’s Park? Oh Pats how wonderful!”  
“I wanted to give you green fields and banks of daffodils,” Patsy was looking at Delia with so much emotion, Delia couldn’t help but take her hand and give it a squeeze of affection. Patsy slowly turned her gaze away from Delia and motioned to the park, “This was the place that popped into my mind.” They linked arms once more and headed towards the park entrance, “I was brought here when I first arrived in London, after the war,” Patsy had a far off look on her face, it was the first time Delia had ever heard her mention the war. Patsy took another deep breath and turned with a sad sort of smile to Delia, “But enough of that for now, my point was I used to enjoy coming here when I had the time, there is this most lovely of quiet spots by the pond.”

They walked around the park, enjoying the warmth of the sun. That mornings clinging fog had burned away to become one of those rare spring days, the sort that teased you about the summer to come. They had to navigate through crowds of young children excitedly leading harried looking parents to the zoo entrance. Eventually they came to the spot Patsy had talked about, it was indeed very lovely, a little set back from the path and the bustle of the crowds, and shaded by a large sycamore which in turn was backed by a veritable sea of daffodils and crocuses. Delia stepped over to it and spread her coat out making a little seat for her and Patsy. The two women sat there, enjoying the proximity enforced by the limited seating situation. Delia was so happy, she had never thought there would be a day where she could be sat in a park enjoying the sunshine with her sweetheart sat next to her. Caught up in the moment Delia leaned back and covered Patsy’s hand with hers. Their bodies and the shade of the tree provided some cover making her feel brave enough to give this small act of gratitude.  
“Thank you Patsy, it is perfect.”

They passed an hour or so just happily sat there relaxing after busy weeks, conversing when they felt like it or remaining content in a blissful happy silence. They talked a little more about growing up but it was mainly Delia talking about her childhood in Wales, she’d picked up that Patsy got a sad look on her face when she talked of her young past so Delia didn’t push the issue, _‘She’ll tell me when she’s ready’._ It was just after 2 when Patsy said she was going to stretch her legs, Delia made to get ready and go with her, but Patsy waved her back down.  
“No no, you save our spot and I’ll come back to you in a few minutes.” Delia did not like being away from Patsy but it did give her a great opportunity to admire her figure and outfit as she walked away from her. Delia sighed a little in appreciation then lay down fully. She enjoyed the smell of the grass and the way the bright sunshine dappled across the leaves of the tree. She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping of the birds – most likely some young hungry chicks – and the slightly distant bustle of people making their way around the pond.

“Well aren’t you a picture.” Patsy’s voice caused Delia’s eyes to quickly open, she propped herself up on her elbows and found Patsy bright blue eyes shining down at her. Delia thought she must look quite something stretched out in the sunshine glowing off of the swathes of daffodils around her.  
“Only as much as you.” She replied cheekily. The compliment caused Patsy to smile, a sight which tugged at Delia’s heart.  
“Here,” Patsy passed Delia a 99 ice cream. Delia had been so caught up in how beautiful Patsy’s gaze was and how the sun caught on her hair just-so she hadn’t even noticed the two ice creams she had held. Patsy sat back down next to her and quickly set about catching all the drips of melted ice cream with the tip of her tongue. Delia watched enraptured, not even aware that her own ice cream was making little rivulets down her hand.

 ‘ _Yes,’_ she thought _‘definitely an angel.’_  


End file.
